The present invention relates to tires of motor vehicles and more particularly to a pressure indicating device for a tube-less tire of a motor vehicle with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, tube-less tires are used for light load motor vehicles. A rubber pad is provided along an inner hoop of such tube-less tire for maintaining an air-tightness of the tire when fixed about a rim. In the case of the tire air-tightness being broken while driving, a vehicle equipped with tube-less tires can still travel a predetermined distance without causing trouble. However, the whole wheel assembly may be damaged or a traffic accident can even be caused if the driver is not aware of the broken tire(s). Thus, it is desirable to provide a pressure indicating device for a tube-less tire so that the driver can be aware of the pressure of each tire before driving or while driving.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pressure indicating device of a tube-less tire of a motor vehicle. The device comprises a display on a position surrounded by the tire and faced outward; and an integral pipe formed in a rim being in communication between the device and the tire so that the pressure of the tire is represented on the device by communicating air through the pipe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pressure indicating device of a tube-less tire of a motor vehicle. The device comprises a display on a position surrounded by the tire and faced outward; a pipe having one end in communication with the device; and a hole on a rim being in communication with the other end of the pipe so that the pressure of the tire is represented on the device by communicating air through the hole and the pipe.